1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric surgery apparatus, and more particularly to an electric surgery apparatus of which feature is a specific output control portion for controlling a high frequency current.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electric surgical equipment such as electric scalpels is used to incise or coagulate living-body tissue, to stop bleeding, or to perform other treatment when surgery or internal surgery is conducted.
Such electric surgical equipment comprises a high frequency cauterizing power supply unit and a treatment device connected to this high frequency cauterizing power supply unit, and conducts the aforementioned treatment by having the treatment device come into contact with a patient and supplying a high frequency current to the patient from the high frequency cauterizing power supply unit.
As for usages of the above-described electric surgery apparatuses, there is a function to seal a blood vessel prior to the operation in order to prevent the blood vessel from hemorrhaging at the time of severing the blood vessel. A strong force for sealing the blood vessel is important in this function, which prevents recurrent hemorrhaging of the severed portion of the blood vessel.
Improving the force for sealing the blood vessel requires increasing of energy to be administered into the tissue at the severed portion. Conventional methods can increase high frequency electric power or prolong the output period to increase energy, however, if unsuccessful, the tissue may adhere to electrodes or be carbonized, thereby adversely deteriorating the sealing force in some cases.
In order to solve this problem, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-65690, a technique is disclosed wherein energy is administered into the tissue while preventing the tissue from adhering to electrodes or from being carbonized by controlling high frequency electric power so as to repeat output/pausing thereof.